


Bonfire

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hunter's Funeral (Supernatural), Hunters & Hunting, One Shot, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam and Dean pay their respects.
Kudos: 4





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirensnares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensnares/gifts).



> A thing happened in my community, and I had to write a thing down, separate from any other thing. A drabble is a small thing, but it's a commitment to something. I am this dork, and this is for anyone who is effected. I love you all. (Comment moderation is enabled for reasons.)

The fire of a hunter’s funeral was burning, and they were there, ever-present and never-present all at the same time. There were people there who were shocked to see the actual people who were them, two guys and a car and everyone they brought with them. Like they carried history on their backs. 

They knew his name but not really who he was, but any hunter would deserve the same. He had carried at least as much as them, and to some he always would.

There was no other place to be than around a fire with alcohol in hand.


End file.
